Harder Than It Looks
by I'mIceColdCookie1992
Summary: Pezberry fic, please check it out. Not much of a summary, but its pretty good. :)


**Fuck, fuckity, fuck. Sorry, I accidentally deleted this story. Word of advice, playing with buttons when you're living off of less than fifteen minutes of sleep is not that best idea. :l So here it is again. :)****  
**

**I So I've been on a bit of a Pezberry kick lately. I blame the show for having some pretty good Pezberry moments. :P I was also in a Rascall Flatts moment, so I went looking up some of their songs. When I came to this one, I couldn't help but picture a story coming out of this. Hope you enjoy. :)**

**I don't owe anything glee or Rascall Flatts. :)**

* * *

"San…San…San wake up…Come on San, get your lazy ass up…SAN!"

"Ugh, WHAT!" Santana yells from under her covers.

"Come on get up. We gotta get to the train in two hours. Britt will be waiting at the NY station, and you need to get your ass ready." Quinn said before walking out of Santana's room.

Santana sighs before plopping back into the bed.

"Now, San" Quinn shouts. Santana groans and gets up.

An hour and fifteen minutes later, Santana was dressed and heading to the train station with her best friend Quinn and Quinn's cousin, Kitty.

"Remind me again why we're going." Santana asks

"Because Brittany asked us to. She's on break and she wanted us to come visit. Plus this could be good. New scenery and all that." Quinn answers.

"So we're going cause you want a booty call with your girlfriend. Perfect." Santana says dryly

Quinn sighs.

"She's your best friend San too. What is so wrong with visiting her? You know you miss her."

"Yea, I do."

"Okay well we're going on this trip, and you know what, we're going to have fun." Quinn said

"Yea what's got your panties in a bunch anyway?" Kitty asks.

"Well for starts, you guys woke me up at an ungodly hour…" Santana starts

"San, it was like noon." Kitty said

"Yea, on a Saturday. We all know I don't wake up till at least 2pm, maybe 1:30 on a good day."

"Is it that or are you afraid of who you might run into while in New York?" Quinn smirks.

"Wait who?" Kitty asks eagerly.

"Nothing, shrimp. Just let it go." Santana says.

"Oh come on. You can't just say something like that, then end it like that…"

"Hey Kitty isn't that Marley over there?" Quinn jumps in

"Where?" Kitty says quickly before spotting her girlfriend. "I'll be right back." Kitty left and headed over to a tall brunette and greeted her with a big hug and kiss. Quinn turns back to Santana.

"San, I am so sorry…"

"Nah, it's cool Q. I'm over it. I'm over her. Come on let's go. Train's boarding." Santana said walking away before Quinn could say anything.

Quinn sighs before heading to the train. Kitty and Marley shortly followed after, and the train took off.

It takes about four hours till they arrived in New York where Brittany was waiting for them.

"Baby!" Brittany says excitedly when she saw Quinn coming off the train. She runs up to Quinn and jumps in her arms.

"Hey babe" Quinn says before giving Brittany a kiss. Brittany pulled out of the embrace and turned to the others.

"Hey Kitty," Brittany smiles and hugs Kitty.

"Hey Britt" Kitty smiles. "Britt, you remember my girlfriend Marley right?'

"Oh yea, hey" Brittany smiles at Marley

"Hey" Marley says shyly.

Brittany looks around. "Where's San?"

Just as she said that, there was a sound of suitcases clashing into the ground. They turned around and saw Santana struggling with carrying 3 suitcases.

"Oh please, don't move at all I got it guys." Santana said sarcastically.

"Okay" Quinn replies anyway with a smirk. Santana glares at her.

"Quinn" Brittany scolds and smacks her girlfriend on the arm.

"But baby…" Brittany give her a stern look. She sighs. "Okay" Quinn says before heading over to help Santana with the bags.

"Whipped" Santana snickers.

"Shut up" Quinn growls, but that just makes Santana laugh more. The two head over to the other girls. Santana throws Kitty's bag to her…well at her.

"Ow" Kitty says.

"Lazy ass." Santana says. Brittany runs over the Santana and pulls her into a big hug.

"Hey San!" Brittany says hugging Santana.

"Hey Britt Britt. How's it going?" Santana asks hugging Brittany back.

"It's cool. The dance studio is awesome. You should see it. Oh wait I can show you now. Come on lets go." Brittany said eagerly.

"Whoa, wait Britt. Babe we have to take our bags to the house first." Quinn said.

"Oh yea. Right duh. Come on lets go. Then I can show you the studio." Brittany said. The four laughed and followed Brittany out of the station.

45 minutes later, the five girls find their way to a New York dance studio. The place was huge.

"Wooooow" Kitty and Marley said fascinated.

"I know. It's so awesome. It's cool I have this place I can come to like all the time just to do what I love." Brittany said

"Well I'm proud of you baby. Glad you found somewhere you love." Quinn said before kissing Brittany on the cheek.

"Yea, I'm proud of you too, Britt." Santana says with a smile.

"Thanks." Brittany smiles. "Oh wait there's something else I want to show you guys. Come on." Brittany said excited.

Santana chuckled at her silly friend, but does go to follow her friend. As she follows, she looks around. At one point she thought she saw a mass of familiar brunette hair, but thought nothing of it.

Brittany shows them around the studio. Picking out what were her favorite rooms. Quinn looks around before leaning into Brittany to ask her something.

"Britt, you sure it was safe to bring San here?" Quinn asks

"Yea why?" Brittany asks confused. Quinn shrugs. Brittany realizes what she's talking about. "Oh, yea, I'm sure. She usually doesn't show on Fridays, so it's cool." Brittany said. Quinn nods.

As her friends talk, Santana accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh my god I am so sorry. I didn't see where I was going." the person said.

"No it's cool…"Santana started, but the voice sounded a little familiar. She looks and is shocked at who she sees. The other is equally shocked.

"Santana?" the person says.

Santana snaps out of her shock.

"Rachel…hey" Santana stutters to her ex. Santana look at the girl. She does not look anything like Santana remembered. She looked more mature and well hot. Her long brunette hair was curled with the ends a little lighter than before and her make up was a little heavier but she looked good. Great even Then again she always looked great to Santana.

"Oh my God, Santana…" Rachel wraps her arms around Santana in a tight hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh, just…just visiting. We're here visiting Britt." Santana answers.

"We?"

"Uh yea, Quinn, Quinn's cousin Kitty and her girlfriend Marley. We're kind of all on break, so Quinn thought it would be cool to visit Britt." Santana says

"Oh that's nice. Can you believe that they're still together after all this time?" Rachel asks with a smile.

"Yea, I know. I thought that by now Britt would get a little sick of Q, but I guess that's not happening anytime soon." Santana jokes

"Oh stop it. You know you're happy for them." Rachel says.

"Maybe" Santana smirks. Rachel laughs. Santana couldn't help but smile at that, she always loved Rachel's laugh. After her laughter calmed down, Rachel looked at Santana.

"So…how have you been?" she asks.

Santana looks at Rachel.

"Uh, good. I've uh I've been good. You know going through life and stuff." Santana answers. "How about you? Still kicking butt in NYADA?" Santana smiles.

"Yes, I am. Classes are great. And I've already gotten offers for three off Broadway shows. I'm doing great." Rachel said with a huge smile.

"Well that's awesome Rach. I always knew you would make it." Santana said with a small smile. "Sooo…anyone…new?" Rachel seemed to blush a little bit. "You-you don't have to answer that, if you don't want to. I-I was just asking."

"No, it's okay." Rachel says "There was someone for a while. His name was Brody, I met him my freshmen year, but it just didn't work out." Rachel answers.

"Why?…sorry over stepping again."

"It's okay really. We're friends right? Friends can ask these kind of questions." Rachel says.

"Yea, right. Friends." Santana says not sounding so convinced, but apparently Rachel didn't notice.

"To answer your question. I don't know. I guess I just didn't work out." _'And he wasn't you.' _Rachel thought but didn't say out loud. "We're better friends anyway."

"Oh"

"So what about you? Any new girls?" Rachel smirks

"There's been a few, but I thought I would just hold off dating for a bit you know. Focus more on my career first." Santana said.

"Oh well that's good. So no one special?"

'_Not as special as you.'_ "Nope, non."

Rachel nods. They stood there silent for a while. Until the others came up to them.

"Rachel, what are you doing here?" Brittany asks surprised to see the smaller brunette.

"Oh, uh Cassie was sick and she asked if I would fill in for her." Rachel answers.

"Oh"

"Uh hey Rachel." Quinn steps forward and hugs her.

"Hi Quinn." Rachel hugs back.

Quinn pulls from the hug.

"Rachel, this is my cousin Kitty and her girlfriend Marley." Quinn introduced

"Hi" Marley says

"Hey" Rachel replies.

"So you're the one that's got Tana here all in a bunch." Kitty said with a smirk. "Ow" she receives a nudge in the side from both her girlfriend and cousin. "What?"

"Shut up" Quinn mutters.

"What I'm just saying" Kitty said

"You're saying to much" Quinn said back.

Kitty pouts, but Marley wraps her arm around her and kisses her on the cheek.

Rachel ignored their bicker and kept looking at Santana.

"A bunch?"

"I was…I was in a bunch…for a while…but I'm over it now." Santana says quickly.

"Oh"

"Yea."

"Oh, well that's good, cause I-I'm over it too."

"Cool"

"Yea."

There was an awkward silence.

"Uhh so I have to get back to class. Uh maybe we could hang out later. You know while you here." Rachel said

"Uhh, yea. Yea that would be cool." Santana nods

"Okay. Well I have to go. Bye"

"Yea, bye." Santana says.

With one no last smile and wave Rachel walks away from the group. As she walks away, Santana cant help but feel her head spin and her heart sort of break, all over again. Yep this was gonna be a weird vacation.

* * *

"_So this…this is really it?" Rachel asks_

_Santana looks up._

"_Yea. It is." Santana replies sadly._

"_And…we're doing this for the best right?" Rachel asks, tears filling her eyes._

"_Yea"_

"_Then why does it feel like we're giving up?" Rachel cries._

_Santana gets up from her seat and wraps her arms around Rachel._

"_We're not giving up, Rach. We're just…taking a step back. You know making a way for our future." Santana said. Trying hard to not only convince Rachel, but herself as well. "Hey, you know I'll always love you right." She said wiping the tears from Rachel's face._

"Rachel…Rachel…Rachel are you listening to me?"

"Huh? What?" Rachel snaps out of her thoughts. "Oh, I'm sorry, Kurt. You were saying something?"

"Yea, I was saying how we should go to Callbacks tonight. Blaine wants to check it out." Kurt says

"Oh okay. Yea that sounds like fun." Rachel answers with false enthusiasm. Kurt notices.

"What's been up with you lately? It's like you've been distracted or something?" Kurt asks concerned.

"Oh it's…it's nothing. Just a lot going on…with classes and stuff." Rachel says.

"Rachel…" Rachel looks up at Kurt. "You know I know you right?" Rachel looks confused by the question but nods her head. "So if you know that, then you know I can tell when you're lying then right." Kurt said with a grin. Rachel looks a little dumbfounded before looking down at her hands a little embarrassed. "Rachel,…what's wrong?"

Rachel sighs.

"Santana's in town." Rachel says.

"What?" Rachel nods. "What's she doing here?"

"She came here with Quinn, visiting Brittany." Rachel answers. Kurt nods.

"Oh. Wow they're still dating?" Kurt said

"I know. That's Santana and I said." Rachel chuckles before looking sad again. Kurt sees this.

"Rachel, I thought you were over her." Kurt

"I am, but it doesn't…it's been two years, Kurt. No call, no text…"

"I thought you said she emailed you." Kurt said

"Yea, to tell me she got settled into her dorm. After that nothing." Rachel says.

"Rachel…do you still have feels for her?" Kurt asks sincerely.

Rachel looks at him shocked, not knowing how to answer.

* * *

"_You know I will always love you right?" Santana says wiping the tears from Rachel's face._

"_Yes, and I'll always love you too. You… you were my first love." Rachel says._

_Santana looks shocked._

"_But I thought Finn…"_

"_I thought Finn was my first, but the truth was I only thought that because he was the first person to ever talk to me. I fooled myself into thinking I was in love with him. Truth is I wasn't. I never knew what love was. Not until I met you. You showed me love Santana, and I will never forget that." Rachel tells her, cupping her cheeks in her hands._

_Santana looks at her with tears in her eyes. _

"_You know, you're making this really hard." Santana said with a teary chuckle._

"_I know, but you're right. This is for the best." Rachel says. Santana nods before leaning forward, pressing a soft kiss, one last soft kiss, on Rachel's lips._

"Santana…Santana…Santana, HEY!." Santana feels a hard smack on the back of her head.

"OW! What the hell?" Santana shrieks. Santana turns to see Kitty behind her. "The fuck, Mini Q?" She asks rubbing her head.

"Sorry you seemed kind of out of it." Kitty shrugs.

"Whatever." Santana huffs and turns back around.

"So, what was up with that girl at the studio?" Kitty asks.

Santana looks at Kitty.

"You're a nosey bitch, you know that?" Santana sneers.

"Details, details." Kitty shrugs. "So who is she?" Kitty asks again

"An old friend. That's it." Santana answers.

"Really? It seemed like she was more than friend to me." Kitty pushes. Santana glares at Kitty. "Come on, San. You know I can keep a secret." Kitty gives a coy smile.

"Kitty, cut it out." Quinn comes into the room, along with Brittany and Marley.

"What? I'm just creating conversation." Kitty says innocently heading over to sit with Marley.

"Of course you were, babe." Marley said pulling her in for a quick kiss.

"San I'm really sorry. I didn't know Rachel was gonna be there. She's usually not on Fridays…" Brittany apologizes.

"Britt, it's cool. No need to apologize. It was bound to happen. It's all good." Santana says

"Okay enough talk, it's our first night in New York. I say we go out and party." Kitty said. Brittany and Marley nod their heads in agreement.

"You know for once, I actually agree with Kit Kat. We should go out tonight." Santana says.

"Whoa, San are you sure?" Quinn asks.

"Uh yea, why not?" Santana asks.

"Well San, you just ran into your ex. A girl you dating for almost three years and was your first love. You sure you're cool with going out?"

"Gee thanks for the back history, Q." Santana said sarcastically. "Look Q, I told you. I'm over her. I'm not gonna sit around moping. And no I'm also not gonna go get drunk and sleep with the first girl I see. I just want is to go out with my friends in New York and have a good time. That's all." Santana says.

"Well if you say so."

"Yea, I say so."

"Well you heard the woman. Lets go out and party." Kitty cheers.

The four laugh before getting dressed for the night.

* * *

A few hours later, all dressed up. Brittany wearing a short black skirt with a pink spaghetti strap shirt and long black boots.

Kitty as wearing the same thing as Britt, but instead of a black skirt, hers was denim and she was wearing a jean jacket over her white shirt and a pair of blue Hard Court Hi Addias.

Marley was wearing a short blue dress with black heels.

Quinn was wearing a pair of tight black jeans, a black plaid button up with a few buttons on the top unbuttoned to show off the pink tank top under it, and some black ankle boots.

Santana was a little more laid back than the other four. She wearing a white button up, sleeves rolled up, with a red skinny tie and black vest. Black skinny jeans, a pair of black, white and read Hard Court Hi Addias, and a fedora with a red ribbon around the top.

The five made their way to a bar. But not just any bar. It was a karaoke bar.

"Britt, when we said we wanted to go out partying. We didn't mean to a karaoke bar." Kitty says.

"Why not? Callbacks is fun. My group and I always come here after class. It's like the best karaoke bar ever." Brittany says.

"I agree with Brittany. I think a karaoke bar could be fun." Marley says

"Yea, karaoke sounds fun. Nice pick babe." Quinn said kissing Brittany's cheek.

"Whipped" Kitty mutters.

"What was that, _dear._" Marley said folding her arms.

"Nothing honey." Kitty said.

"You were saying Kitty." Quinn smirks.

"Shut up" Kitty huffs.

Santana had yet to say anything.

"San?" Quinn says

"Huh? Yea?" Santana turns to Quinn.

"Are you cool with karaoke?" Quinn asks looking a little concern.

"Yea, yea it's cool." Santana said.

"Okay well lets party." Quinn says. The three girls headed over to find a table while Quinn stayed with Santana. "Hey San?"

"Yea?"

"You okay?" Quinn asks

"Yea, why wouldn't I be?"

"I don know, you were just…you looked a little distant just then." Quinn says

"Oh yea sorry. Nah, I just had something on my mind." Santana says

Quinn nods. "Rachel?"

"N-no. No. Not even close." Santana lies. Truth was she wasn't thinking of her at first, but when they got into the bar, Santana thought she saw someone that looked just like Rachel. "Just thinking of something that's been on my mind for a while now. I'll tell you about it later." Santana says

Quinn takes a look at her. She knew there was something else Santana's not telling her, but she'll let it go for now.

"Okay, but we'll talk later." Quinn says

"Cool. Let's go find the girls." Santana said and they went to look for the other three.

On the other side of the bar.

"I'm so glad we decided to come here." Rachel said happily. She was wearing a short red dressed that showed off her long beautiful legs and long black boots. Her long hair was wavy as usual.

"Yea, it was a really good idea. This place looks awesome." Blaine says.

"All of my ideas are good." Kurt says.

"Yes they are babe." Blaine says kissing Kurt on the cheek. Rachel smiles at them.

She liked seeing them like that. So in love. She wishes she had what they did. She couldn't help but think about Santana. They used to be just like that. Holding hands walking in the hall. Kissing by the door after Santana walked Rachel to her class. Santana tried to say that she didn't like the whole PDA, or that she just did it to let people know Rachel Berry was taken by Santana fucking Lopes. But Rachel knew the truth. Rachel knew that Santana just liked being near Rachel. Rachel had to admit, she liked it too. She liked being near Santana. Being around Santana made her feel safe and loved. She'd never really felt that way with anyone else. Not Finn, not Jess. Nobody. She would give anything to have that feeling again.

Rachel snapped out of her thoughts and shock her head. No she was not going to go down that road. Not again. It's been two years, and she's over it. She's over her. Right? She needed some air or at least to get away from the lovey doveiness of Blaine and Kurt.

"I'm going to go get a drink. I'll be right back." She got up from the table and left before either Kurt or Blaine could say anything.

"Is she okay?" Blaine asks

"I have no idea." Kurt said half curious and half concern for his best friend.

Other side of bar. Santana was experiencing the same thing. Both couples were all loved up. Brittany was sitting on Quinn's lap, wearing Santana's hat, laughing while Kitty and Marley were sitting really close while Kitty whispered into Marley's ear making her giggle. It was just down right sappy and disgusting. Santana couldn't take anymore. She had to get out of there. She got up from her seat. Quinn saw her movement.

"Whoa, San where you going?" Quinn asks

"Just gonna get something to drink. Be right back." Santana said and walked away from the group before Quinn could say anything.

As Santana and Rachel headed to the bar, the MC announced the next act.

"Alright ladies and gents, next we got a couple of new comers here to sing a little song for the lovers tonight. Give it up!" Every cheered, and the music began to play.

(_Santana, _**Rachel, **_**Both)**_

Santana walks through the crowd.

_We broke up  
__Yeah, it's tough  
__Most guys would've been crushed  
__Wastin' their time  
__Wonderin' where they went wrong_

_No way, not me  
__Hey, I'm doing just fine  
__I'm not afraid of movin' on_

_It's easy going out on a Friday Night  
__Easy every time I see her out  
__I can smile, live it up  
__The way a single girl does  
__But what she, what she don't know  
__Is how hard it is to make it look so  
__Easy_

Rachel also walks through crowd.

**The truth is  
****That I miss lyin' in those arms of hers  
****But I don't ever let it show  
****I laugh and I act like  
****I'm having the time of my life  
****As far as she knows**

They both reach the bar. Neither knows the other is there.

_**It's easy **_**goin' out on Friday night  
**_**Easy**_** every time I see her out  
****I can smile, live it up  
****The way a single girl does**

They turn and see each other.

_**But what she, what she don't know  
**__**Is how it is to hard it is to make it look so  
**__**Easy**_

They walk towards one another. They don't say or do anything, just stares and sings to each other

**Oh it's Easy**

They come closer to one another. Rachel wraps her arms around Santana's neck. While Santana's arms moves to her waist.

_**Oh it's easy**__ going out on Friday night  
__**Oh it's easy **_**every time I see her out  
**_I can smile _**live it up**

They lean their foreheads together.

_**Forget about the way it was  
**__**But what **__she  
_**Oh what she don't know  
**_What she don't know  
__**Is how hard it is to make it look so  
**__**Easy**_

**Oh oh oh  
**_Oh hou oh  
_**Oh oh oh  
**_Oh hou ohh_

**Oh Look so easy  
**_So easy  
__Yeahooooo_

By the end of the song, the crowd goes wild for the participations on stage. But Santana and Rachel don't notice. They were to busy looking at each other to notice anything else.

No words were expressed. They just stared and held each other in their arms. Their lips were inches apart, but neither could bring themselves to lean closer and close the gap between them. They just stand there feeling the others breath on their faces.

Rachel realizes the position that they are in and quickly pulls back from Santana, stunning Santana.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I…I can't… I can't do this." Rachel said then quickly walked away from a shocked and hurt Santana.

Rachel quickly makes her way to the table were Kurt and Blaine are seated at, tears falling from her eyes. Kurt sees and grow even more concerned.

"Rachel…Rachel what's wrong?" Kurt asks as Rachel frantically grabs her things.

"N- nothing, I'm just tired. I'm going to head home."

"Uh well okay. Well we'll go with you." Kurt said as he and Blaine got up.

"No, no. I-I just need to be alone. I'll see you when you get home." Rachel said then making a quick haste out of the bar.

In her quick haste, she doesn't know that someone is following. As she gets farther outside, she hears someone calling her name.

"RACHEL!….RACHEL!….Rachel wait!" the person called.

Rachel turns around and finds Santana running after her.

"Santana…wh-what are you do-" Rachel's question was cut off by Santana crashing her lips into Rachel's. Rachel doesn't hesitate to kissing her back. She wrapped her arms around Santana's neck to bring her closer. Their lips move in sync with each other in their passionate kiss.

Rachel couldn't believe this was happening. She's waited so long for this moment. Ever since they ended their three year relationship two nights before graduation. So long to feel Santana's lips against hers again, so long to get that feeling back. The feeling that she belonged and was loved. The feeling she only got when she's with Santana. She wanted to hold on to this moment forever, but she knew that she couldn't.

In the end she would be going back to NYADA and Santana would go back to Kentucky. That's how it was going to happen. That's how it was suppose to happen. That's why they ended it in the first place. Because they were going in different directions and they would rather it end on their terms than to let the distance destroy them. It was for the best. No matter how much neither of them wanted it, it was best.

Rachel pulls back from the kiss and leans her forehead against Santana's.

"Wow" Santana pants

Rachel nods.

"Wh-what was that?" Rachel pants.

"I don't know…but it felt great." Santana said

"Tana, we can't…we can't do this." Rachel says reluctantly releasing herself from Santana's hold.

"Why not?" Santana asks. The look Rachel gave her told her she already knew. She sighs "Look Rachel, I know we said that it was for the best, but…I miss you. I miss us. I miss this…And didn't we say that if we ever saw each other again we could try." Santana says

"Santana…" Rachel says.

"Rachel, these last two years have been hell for me. I tried to get over you. I tried to date other girls. And for a while I even thought about drinking myself into a oblivion and sleeping with every girl I saw to numb the pain, but it didn't work. I tried to two years to pretend that I was over you or that I didn't miss or need you. But you know what, I'm tired of pretending. I'm tired of going on thinking that I don't need you or that I don't want to see you everyday." Santana steps forward and leans her head against Rachel's. "I need you back in my life Rach. I just…I still love you. Please say you love me back." Santana whispers.

Rachel takes a breath to claim her fast beating heart.

"Santana, you know I will always love you. But I'm scared that if we go through with this, what we didn't want to happen will happen. You'll leave and I stay here. I just… I just don't want to get hurt." Rachel said with tears rolls down her face.

"Rachel, look at me." Rachel looks up. "You know that I would never hurt you." Santana says softly.

"I know that. I know." Rachel sniffs. "But what if the distance does? What if the distance breaks us apart? I can't go through that hurt again. I just can't. Watching you walk away from me was the worst thing ever."

"What if I told you that that wouldn't be a problem?" Santana asks. Rachel looks up at Santana.

"What do you mean?"

"I've been working for this guy Steve at a television studio as an assistant, you know to make some easy cash. So Steve said that I was a natural, and if I had enough credits and experience then I can move up from an assistant to the big thing. You know directing and all that. So he made some calls and got me into a school here, and by next month I have a choice on whether I want to go or not. So I choose it, then we can be together." Santana explains.

"Santana, I don't want you to move here just to be with me." Rachel said

"I'm not. I'm moving here because there's something better that I love to do here. Being with you is just an added bonus."

"I didn't even know you were interested in filming." Rachel says a little shocked.

"Yea, I didn't either, but hey it works and I'm good at it. Who would have thought I would be so good at bossing people around. I mean directing." Santana smirks and Rachel chuckles. "And this way I'll get to be famous, just like I wanted." Santana smiles.

"Wait, what happened to cheerleading and Kentucky?" Rachel says. Santana sighs.

"Kentucky didn't work out, Rach." Santana tells her.

"What…"

"It sucked there. People there were to sensitive. They thought I was being a bitch when I was just being honest." Rachel chuckles again. Santana did always have a way to make her laugh. "Plus I couldn't think straight, cause…all I could think about was you." Rachel looks shocked. "I told you. I missed you Rach."

"Wh-when did you drop out?" Rachel asks

"Just after the first semester. Tried to get a job back at McKinley, but there was nothing keeping me there, so it didn't work out. Then I crashed in with Q, been there ever since."

"So you've been staying with Quinn this whole time? Why haven't you called me?" Rachel said sounding both hurt and angry.

"Because…because I was scared you would be disappointed in me." Santana said sadly.

Any anger in Rachel disappeared instantly. She cupped Santana's chin to make her face her.

"Tana, I could have never been disappointed in you. I always thought you were wasting your talent by going to Kentucky by the way. I just never said anything because I thought that that was what you really wanted…"

"What I really wanted was to be with you." Santana says

"I know. I really wanted that too. But I couldn't stand to think that you were wasting yourself just to follow me around. I just felt selfish." Rachel tells her.

"Rachel I would have found something to do eventually." Santana said

"I know…I just…" Rachel sigh.

"Rachel, you know I would follow you to the ends of the earth if you ask me to."

"I know that's what I love and miss about you." Rachel says

"Okay then lets try. Let's be us again. Please, Rae." Santana begs.

"Santana I really want to. But I'm scared." Rachel whispers.

"I am too, but as long as we're together, there's nothing we can't do right. You and Me against the world. Remember?"

Rachel smiles thinking about the ring Santana gave her on their two year anniversary. On the inside it said _'us against the world.'_ Rachel has never taken off that ring.

Rachel looks up at Santana and smiles. She nods.

"Yes?" Santana says nervously

"Yes." Rachel smiles widely.

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Santana. A thousand times yes!" Rachel laughs.

"Oh good. I was just checking to see if you were sure." Santana says with a huge smile.

Rachel smiles back before pulling Santana in for the most passionate kiss they have ever had. Everything they have felt for those last two years was put into that kiss. And the love that they still had for each other. This kiss was a promise for many many more.

They pulled away from each other with air was needed.

"I love you." Santana says.

"I love you and I miss you too." Rachel says.

"Lets head back to your place. Cause we gots two years, plus change to make up for." Santana winks. Rachel laughs."…and I would really like some alone time reconnecting with my girl."

"Your girl?" Rachel smiles

"Rach, you know you'll always be my girl." Santana says seriously.

"You know I think that earns you a special treat." Rachel says seductively.

"Oh yea." Santana says back. "And what is that?" Santana says holding her arms around Rachel pulling her closer so that they're inches apart.

"You'll just have to find out." Rachel smirks. She give Santana a quick kiss on the lips before pulling out of her arms. She pulls her cell phone out of her purse

"What are you doing?" Santana asks.

"Texting Kurt, telling him that he might want to stay with Blaine tonight." Rachel says. Santana's mouth dropped open. "Like you said we have a lot of making up to do. And I plan on doing that all night long." Rachel says into Santana's ear.

Rachel walks away leaving a very shocked and very turned on Santana.

"You coming?" Rachel smirks.

"Oh I plan on it." Santana says before running up to Rachel.

They catch a cab and head for Rachel and Kurt's apartment. And that night Rachel and Santana got reacquainted with each other in more ways then one.

**The End.**

* * *

**Song:**_** "Easy" **_**by Rascall Flatts ft. Natasha Bedingfield**

**First one shot baby, yea. J So what did you think? The ending was a little hard to think of but I think I got it. What do you think? :)**

**Please Review :)**


End file.
